


Silent but Lovely

by nobby574



Series: Fallout Hancock [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Selectively mute, Short & Sweet, Sweet, minor frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who's as timid as a deer in headlights wanders into Goodneighbor and melts Hancock's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent but Lovely

This fragile, little beauty laid on the couch across from me. A small thing she was, as she only took up a little more than half of the couch. Her short curls fell gently down her face. Her golden hair looked like one of angel’s and I can’t even believe someone out here in the dirty Commonwealth could have hair so luscious looking. Her skin was pale with sun scorched patches peppered everywhere from being out in the burning sun. Freckles also sprinkled over her face and it made her just that much more precious. Most of her freckles gathered on her slightly crooked nose (a nose that she often complained about because she considered it a “flaw”). But I liked her nose, it wasn’t perfect but it nonetheless adorable. And I couldn’t help but be slightly jealous because hell I didn’t even have a nose anymore. 

Her thin, but extremely kissable, lips relaxed and parted her mouth slightly open while she slept. Her eyes stopped fluttering underneath her eyelids and I knew she was off into a deep, comfortable sleep now. Her chest slowly rising and falling and her mind was at ease. Her breathing turned into tiny snores and I chuckled at the unexpected sounds. My heart was melting into a mushy puddle inside of my chest the longer I observed her sleeping. _This girl is gonna be the damn death of me._

I picked up a canister of jet and took a long drag, making sure time slowed as much as possible. The smoke filled up my lungs and even the smallest movements in the world practically stopped moving. I breathed out the smoke and it was almost hypnotizing. The image of her lying on the couch was now being clouded by the drug and I allowed my eyes to lazily close. My mind swirled like the cloud of smoke and nothing seemed real anymore. She didn’t seem real. 

But it wasn’t just the jet that made her seem like an illusion, it was simply her. Some days, when I was completely sober, I couldn’t even fathom why a girl like her wanted to hang around a ghoul like me. Delicate, sweet, and practically silent, the exact opposite of me. I acted cocky, I was loud mouthed, I seemed like I just about owned everything (although I’ll give myself a pass on that one considering I am the mayor of this town). I was everything I assumed a lovely gal like herself would want to avoid. Yet she clung to me. And maybe because I was so loud and confident. 

I guess it’s not a complete mystery, I mean Goodneighbor isn’t filled with the kindest people out here in the ‘Wealth. She’s very timid and I could see quite a bit of people out here taking advantage of that. In fact, Finn tried doing that the second she appeared here. I was just minding my business, having a casual conversation with Fahr and then out of nowhere I see Finn just picking on this clearly frightened, beautiful creature. ‘Course my heart suddenly dropped to the floor when I saw her and I wasn’t going let some big bully like Finn walk all over her. Two stabs later and she looked even more afraid than when she first walked in. 

Her forest green eyes were wide with fear and I almost wished that I hadn’t just murdered someone a couple feet in front of her. She stood frozen there for a moment and I asked if she was ok and tried to just reassure her that I’m not a cold-blooded killer. But before I could walk away and just give her some space before she passed out, she grabbed a hold of me. Hiding herself in my red coat, burying her face as much as he could into the bare skin of my chest that was revealed under my shirt. I could feel tears dampening my scarred skin and I didn’t know whether or not to touch her. My bloody knife still in my right hand and my left hand hovering awkwardly behind her, I choose to just let her do the touching. After she pulled away she still looked frightened, but also grateful. Her tiny mouth curled ever so slightly into a smile and her sad eyes bored deep into my soul. She was like a lost puppy. 

I took her into the statehouse, asked her some questions, none of which she answered. I was getting kind of agitated at first, thinking that she was too good to talk to a ghoul. But after taking her to be looked at by Doctor Amari and Daisy and just about everyone, I realized that she hadn’t spoken a single word to anyone. _Is she deaf?_ But I could tell that she heard everything I was saying even if I wasn’t looking at her. _Is she mute?_ Possibly, but I was never quite sure. 

Days upon days had passed and all of my questions I asked her, still remained unanswered. I know she heard me, but I was so puzzled by why she didn’t even try to answer me. I was willing to accept that she didn’t speak but she couldn’t write me? _Maybe she’s illiterate?_ But she wore a vault suit (that hugged nicely around her body might I add), and so I was even more puzzled. People from vaults were educated and could at least read and write, so that made her all the more confusing to me. Once again I was becoming irritated by the lack of response from her. 

One day after drinking at the Third Rail (thinking that would maybe loosen her up and get her to communicate) I pried into her. Asking her about her life, about who she was, I even asked the simple question of ‘what is your name?’ Silence. She’d just flutter those doe eyes of her before glancing down at her drink, daintily putting the bottle to her lips, and taking a nice swig of alcohol. My own liquor was warming my insides and not in a good way. I could feel anger beginning to stew and I was pushed harder into her. Demanding answers instead of asking, commanding her to tell me who she is and why she was attached to my hip. But still silence. It was like she was choosing to ignore me at this point. She let out a small yawn and pushed her bottle toward Whitechapel Charlie. 

“I’m going to bed.” The sound of her voice almost startled me. It was soft and quiet and nearly inaudible. My stomach twisted into knots. I was relieved knowing that she _could_ speak if she wanted, but she never did. Then the anger finally boiled over. I knocked her bottle down to the ground and scolded her. I was suddenly looming over her and she cowered before me. Eyes large with fear again and she looked at me the way she looked at Finn when he was challenging her. Her mouth locked shut and she scampered away from me the harder I grilled her. _Way to go Hancock._

And with the sound of her footsteps running away, along with the silence from the patrons of the bar, my anger simmered down. My body relaxed and I quickly apologized to everyone, blaming the alcohol for sparking my temper. “Course no one could stay mad at me considering how well I took care of all of them. But at that moment I didn’t, I only cared for her. 

I chased after her, trying to grab her as gently as I could, avoiding scaring her any more than I already had. She fell into my arms, trembling slightly and then it was like everything clicked. _Poor thing must have some intense anxiety. It’s no wonder she clings to me, she’s afraid of everything and everyone._ My heart ached for her and I allowed her to just hide into of my coat like the first day. Only thing time I put my arms around her, showing her that I’ll protect her from the harsh world. 

Just like that, my thoughts snapped back into reality as time moved back to its normal pace. The sound of her snoring was growing louder and the cloud of smoke had completely evaporated. I smiled to myself and once again found myself lovingly gazing at the beauty before me. I carefully rose up, shrugging off my coat in the process, and gingerly laid it on her body. Her snoring stopped and I saw her eyelids flutter open slightly, peering at the fabric now grazing over her. She flickered her eyes toward me and snuggled up even more inside of my coat. My heart that was a puddle of mush was somersaulting inside of my chest and all my emotions for her were about to spill out of me. Her eyes were fixated on my expression, which was one of a lovesick fool and I became flustered. 

“I uh...just wanted to make sure you’re warm sunshine.” My words didn’t sound as suave as they usually did and she noticed. She let out a tiny giggle and propped herself up onto her elbow, still beaming at me with those bright eyes of hers. My stomach was twisting and my heart was pounding a million miles a minute. She tilted her head like she was asking a question. (Even after being with her for months now and knowing all her mannerisms, this one was always the cutest). 

I rubbed the back of my neck and quickly looked down at the floorboards, feeling so happy that ghouls couldn’t blush or else I’d be as red as tato. I swallowed a dry lump in my throat and every ounce of “cool, calm, and collected” had disintegrated. _What the hell is this girl doin to me? It’s like she’s sucked away all my charm and left me here a bumblin moron._ She stretched up a little more, still keeping her head tilted and a rush of heat coursed through me. 

“Hancock?” Her gentle voice saying my name made everything inside of me combust. My knees went weak and my mouth was agape. _Now. Do it now. She’s inviting you. Do. It. NOW._

I sunk down to her level, looking back into her jewel eyes. I noticed her lips curl into a satisfied smirk, showing that I was about to answer her question. I felt extremely clumsy, trying to balance on my knees, meeting her face to face. I felt like I was on jet as our faces leaned into each other’s. It felt like years trying to get our lips to meet, but once they did…. _damn_ was it worth it. Her lips were warm and soft again my rough ones. It was nothing too intense, no tongue action, no hands traveling places. Just our lips finally uniting us. Sweet, gentle, and so filled with love.


End file.
